falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Isaac Gant
|dialogue =Isaac dialogue file }} Isaac Gant is a Cipher in 2253. Background Isaac is a former Elder Scribe of the Brotherhood of Steel stationed at Maxson bunker. When rumors started coming in of illicit activities and atrocities being committed by members of the Brotherhood, he didn't want to believe it. But after seeing Brotherhood tech in the hands of the wrong people and command not explaining how or why, he left, as did nearly all the Scribes.Isaac dialogue file He is in his mid-50's and humbly serves as Trig's assistant. While he keeps a low profile, he stand outs because he doesn't have the body paint like a normal Cipher.Mesa Verde design document - Isaac Daily schedule During the day he can be found in Trig's workshop, assisting her.Mesa Verde design document/1 - Village Map In the evening he will be up by the wind turbine on the Mesa Top, enjoying the view. By night he returns to his dwelling. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Bring a GECK to Isaac in exchange for his power armor: Isaac is looking for a Garden of Eden Creation Kit so he can study it. He doesn't realistically expect this is possible, so failing this, sufficient access to information on the devices will be acceptable. In exchange he'll offer the Prisoner his old suit of power armor.Mesa Verde design document/2 - Bring a GECK to Isaac in exchange for his power armorMesa Verde PIPBoy entries - BRING A GECK * Convince Isaac to tell you what the power armor security codes are: Before Isaac left Maxson bunker, he locked down all the unused suits of power armor with a security code. Naturally, the remaining Brothers aren't too happy about that. The Prisoner must track down and convince Isaac to reveal what the codes are.Mesa Verde design document/2 - Convince Isaac to tell you what the power armor security codes are * Find the codes: Devon Hill changed all of the codes on the Maxson bunker armory. Without access to weapons and armor, the Brotherhood is helpless. Isaac is the only other person who knows the reset codes.Maxson Bunker design document/2 - Main Quest 12 Effects of the player's actions Isaac keeps his power armor in a large metal footlocker in his dwelling.Mesa Verde design document/1 - Art Requirements - Village With a high enough Sneak and Steal skills (Sneak/Hard, Steal/Hard), the Prisoner can take it for himself. However, this means the Prisoner will need to crack the lockdown code without Isaac. Talking to Isaac while the Prisoner or a companion is wearing the armor will cause him to question the Prisoner and while he wants it back, he realizes he doesn't stand a great chance taking it back by force. There is a chance the Prisoner can convince Isaac it isn't his armor, or, if the Prisoner wants to, he can say he was borrowing it, and give it back. But Isaac still isn't happy about the situation. Other interactions Isaac can provide the Prisoner a great deal of information about the Brotherhood of Steel. And if the Prisoner can get on his good side, Isaac will reveal the location of Maxson bunker, if not already discovered. Isaac's goodwill may also be necessary if the Prisoner wants all the runaway scribes to return to the bunker. He can also offer upgrades to high technology equipment, or even build them if given the right parts. Appearances Isaac Gant was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Mesa Verde characters ru:Исаак uk:Айзек Гант